1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery pack using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery pack may be configured as a high-voltage or large-capacity battery pack manufactured by connecting a plurality of unit batteries in parallel or series so as to be used in driving motors of devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles and the like.